This is our night ò All Girls Hail Shadow
by Spark the Cat
Summary: Dedicado a todas las fans de Shadow, en especial a una... Poneos en el papel de la protagonista. Intento de Oneshot.


Dedicado en especial a Irene the Chinchilla, que sé que no acepta serlo, pero me da igual, y en general a todas las fans de Shadow que han soñado con algo parecido a esto (aunque seguro que más detallado). Es mi primer Oneshot, sed malos conmigo y decidme en qué mejoro esto.

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE SONIC NO SON MÍOS, SON DE SEGA, AUNQUE YA ME GUSTARÍA QUE LO FUERAN XD**_

Shadow esperaba apoyado en la barra de aquel bar de mala muerte. Revisaba una y otra vez con sus ojos rojos, ocultos tras los negros cristales de sus gafas, a toda la clientela del local. Hacía oídos sordos a todas las chicas que se le acercaban y hacían intento de hablar con él (inútilmente). Las mandaba a paseo con un gesto, o dos palabras.

Finalmente entró_ ella._

Era una chinchilla de color violeta y ojos claros, amiga de su hermana. Se habían conocido hace seis meses, cuando su hermana invitó a sus amigas a casa (SIN SU PERMISO). "Bueno", pensó entonces. "Mi hermana ha hecho algo bien por una vez". Llevaban casi tres meses saliendo juntos. Se llamaba Irene.

Ella se acercó, haciendo oídos sordos a los chicos que se le acercaban o intentaban hablar con ella (inútilmente). Los mandaba a paseo con un gesto, o dos palabras (XD).

-Hola- saludó ella.

-Llegas tarde.

-Yo también te quiero- sonrió, mientras se sentaba al lado suyo. Casi todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, igual que comentarios como:

"-Mierda, tiene novi.

-Anda que, por un ti buen que entra en este p*** local…

-Joder, que envidia.

-Etc., etc."

-¿Al final aprobaste los finales?- preguntó Irene.

-Sí, tuve suerte.

-O sea, que te hiciste chuletas.

-Tuve suerte, y punto.

-¿Y de dónde te sacaste la "suerte"?

-Pensaba en ti.

La chica (que no se esperaba esa respuesta, igual que ninguna de vosotras, ¿a que no?) se sonrojó hasta la mismísima raíz del cabello. Él la besó (quizá demasiado intensamente, pero eso no hace daño a nadie). Se levantaron suspiros y miradas indiscriminadas y envidiosas del "público" de la escena.

-¿Y a ti, qué tal te han ido las notas?- preguntó el erizo negro.

-Me ha quedado una.

-¿Sólo?- rió Shadow. La chinchilla le dirigió una mirada asesina que le hizo reír aún más (sí, reía mucho cuando estaba con _ella_)-. ¿Cuál?

-Matemáticas- Shadow contuvo las risas. Las mates se le dan de p.m.- ¡Es que no entiendo al profe, es un chiflado! ¡Menos mal que lo quitaron de Tecnología, o ahora mismo estamos todos muertos o dominados por sus "robots malvados"!

La verdad es que el profesor del instituto Emerald de matemáticas (el Sr. Robotnik, llamado Dr. Robotnik, Dr. Eggman o simplemente Huevón por los alumnos) era el más odiado del colegio, sobre todo por un chaval rebelde llamado Sonic the Hedgehog, cuyas diabluras hacia Eggman eran comentadas por todo el colegio un día después.

-¿Quieres que te dé clases particulares?

-Depende. ¿Cuánto cobras?

- No mucho- , y la besó de nuevo, esta vez MUY apasionadamente, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la sentaba encima suyo… Irene le echó las manos al cuello. Algo después, él interrumpió el beso.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

Pagaron lo poco que habían tomado y salieron del local. Inesperadamente, el erizo se metió en un callejón (oscuro) y atrajo a la chica hacia sí, estaban tan cerca que sentían el aliento del otro como el suyo propio.

-¿Tienes la Sol Emerald, verdad?- preguntó él.

-Eh… esto…

-Sé que la tienes. Te la dio Spark para que la guardaras.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Mi hermana tiene otra, por fuerza tú tendrías una. Esa gata es muy predecible.

-Ay de ti si te oye.

-No me da miedo. ¿La tienes o no?

-Está aquí- dijo señalándose un bolsillo-. Pero no sé para qué la quieres.

-Puedo usar con ellas el Chaos Control, aunque a corta distancia- dijo, mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de la chica, casi con… ¿ansia?

Aparecieron en la habitación de Shadow. Irene parpadeó, sorprendida. Nunca le había dejado entrar ahí, y ahora, de repente…

La decoración era mayoritariamente en rojo y negro, pero algunos detalles (portátil, lámpara, etc.) eran blancos. Un bajo y una guitarra eléctricos reposaban contra una esquina. Había un sillón de cuero negro junto a una estantería llena de libros a más no poder. La chica prefirió no fijarse en el armario-arsenal (pero debería haberlo hecho… jujujujuju…¬¬' estoy delirando).

-Es muy… tuyo.

-Eso no es lo que me importa ahora- dijo él, haciéndole girar la cara hacia la cama que él no se había molestado en hacer. Se quitaron los guantes y los zapatos (creí necesario ponerlo, XD)

-Lo sé.

-De todas formas, me agrada que te guste el "muy tuyo"- le susurró en la oreja, al tiempo que la tumbaba en la cama suavemente, como si fuera de cristal (¡¡¡!!!).

-Eh… no estoy muy… segura de esto…-dijo ella, muy nerviosa.

-Buah, no te preocupes, que yo estaré contigo- respondió (¡¡¿¿cómo no se va a preocupar, joder, estás encima suyo, y le dices que no se preocupe??!!) Ella jadeó, sorprendida.

Entonces él comenzó a quitarle la camiseta y el sujetador, dejándola con el pecho desnudo, mientras ella se le abrazaba, respirando agitadamente. Shadow se desprendió de su camisa violentamente, e Irene jugueteó con el botón de su pantalón, para luego desabrocharlo. El erizo le quitó el resto de la ropa con cuidado, acariciándola, como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento, como si no fuese más que un sueño, y fuera a desvanecerse… de un momento a otro.

---Un tiempo (laaargo) después---

-Shadow- gimió la chinchilla, cansada, pero visiblemente complacida.

-¿Sí?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién… es… Maria?

-¿Dónde has oído tú eso?

-La has mencionado una o dos veces, mientras…- respondió, ruborizándose-. ¿Fue tu… primer amor, por así decirlo?

-Más o menos…

Shadow le contó su pasado, oculto dolorosamente durante tantos años. Le habló de su vida en ARK, de lo que hacía allí, de cómo y para qué fue creado; pero también de Maria, se sus grandes ojos azules, de lo bien que se llevaron, de todo lo que pasaron juntos… y de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ella. Y cómo, por su culpa, la mataron.

-Es una historia hermosa. Pero muy triste, e injusta- opinó ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Creo que, en el fondo no lo había superado… hasta que llegaste- ella se giró, azorada-. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha sorprendido?

-Pues… 1. Que te enamoraras de una humana, y 2. Que tengas cincuenta tacos y no me lo hayas dicho.

-Ponme 18, ¿vale?

-Es lo que llevo haciendo desde que te conozco.

Los dos rieron.

-Bueno, ¿preparada para más?

-Si tú lo dices…-contestó ella, con una sonrisita pícara. Y se fundieron en un abrazo.

---Por la mañana---

Irene the Chinchilla bajó al primer piso, a la cocina, a por algo para comer. Seguía envuelta en la toalla de la ducha. Había dejado a Shadow durmiendo ("Pobrecito, igual fueron muchas emociones y recuerdos en una hora"), y lo que menos se imaginaba es que había alguien más en la casa.

-¿Oye, rata, qué haces aquí?- preguntó una perra de color chocolate.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí, Marta?- replicó la aludida. Marta era la hermana (ahora sabia que adoptiva) de Shadow, una de sus mejores amigas, que formaba parte de su _team_, junto con Spark the Cat (aquí presente y tecleando).

-Vivo aquí, imbécil-contestó-. Y te he hecho una pregunta-mira por dónde, tenía el mismo temperamento que su hermano.

-Uh… eh…

-Te ha traído mi hermano.

-Básicamente.

Mientras hablaban, Marta le sirvió el desayuno. Irene oyó a Shadow llamándola desde arriba.

-Estoy en la cocina, con tu hermana- dijo, y el erizo negro bajó las escaleras. Tras una fugaz mirada a la toalla que la chinchilla llevaba puesta como única prenda, saludó a su hermana con un "hola".

-Oye hermanito, cuando te dije que trataras bien a mis hermanas no me refería a esto- rió la perra, divertida, sin reparar en la pistola que (por alteración del espacio-tiempo) su hermano llevaba en la mano- Has hecho justo lo que dijo el tío.

-¿Y qué dijo?- preguntó Irene.

-"Tú tendrás muchísimas novias, bribón, pero en cuanto encuentras a la adecuada te la llevarás a la cama en menos de tres meses"-soltó Marta, desternillándose, y haciendo que la novia de su hermano se volviera rojo brillante.

Shadow apuntó y disparó.

Se cargó el plato y la taza de su hermanita.

-Esto se lo tendremos que contar a Spark, ¿verdad?

-Algo me dice que no hará falta- susurró la perra, maliciosamente. Su expresión daba algo de miedo.

-Pues no os pienso dar detalles.

-Lo que no te saque a ti, se lo sacaré a mi hermano…

_**FIN**_

_Staff credits:_

_Spark the Cat : la que tomó la iniciativa y está escribiendo esto_

_Marta the Dog: compinche número uno, información del último trozo_

_Sergio the Furet: segundo compinche (¡¡¡guantes y zapatos, guantes y zapatos!!!)_

_Gray the Wolf: le pareció sumamente divertido_

_Knuckles the Echidna: arrastrado por Marta (Ire, hay que liarles)_

_Rouge the Bat: sólo quiere verle la cara a Shadow_

_Y, por último, el miembro más importante:_

_Miles "Tails" Prower: el que puso la cámara oculta en el bar-de-la-esquina y en el armario-arsenal de Shadow donde sabíamos que Irene no miraría (sí, luego Tails salió del armario, todos reímos)_

_Ah, y otros miembros __que no vamos a mencionar __ni aunque sea indirectamente (vale: Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Silver, el team Chaotix, el team Babylon, Big the cat, Omega)_

Postdata: Cream, Cheese y Marine no han leído esta historia.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido mi primer experimento con los oneshot? ¿Malo, verdad? Dejen review para decirme lo chapucera que soy.


End file.
